Paroles de psy
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Lorsque son père homophobe l'emmène chez la psychothérapeute, Sasuke part se réfugier chez la seule personne qui saura l'écouter.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Ayant finalement choisi de ne pas regrouper tous mes one-shots et drabbles ensemble, je republie **Paroles de psy** indépendamment. Certains auront, de ce fait, peut-être déjà lu ce one-shot. Une suite est possible.

* * *

En entendant sonner à sa porte, Naruto hurla un « J'arrive » qui résonna dans tout son appartement. Il se sécha rapidement les mains et accourut à la porte pour ouvrir au visiteur inattendu.

- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

En remarquant ses yeux brillants, Naruto se tût et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le brun. Ce dernier se déchaussa avant d'aller directement dans le salon et s'assoir à même le sol, le dos contre le canapé qui faisait face à la télé. Naruto l'avait suivi en silence. Après un court instant à le regarder fixer la télévision éteinte, il lui parla.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Hm. Un truc fort.

Naruto partit rapidement pour revenir avec un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge. Il le tendit à Sasuke qui le prit pour en boire une gorgée.

- Un jus de tomates ? C'pas fort ça, crétin…

Le blond balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main puis s'assit à côté de lui. Le silence prit place dans le salon. Chacun fixait un point dans la pièce, l'un perdu dans ses pensées et l'autre attendant sagement. Un reniflement fit soudainement sursauter Naruto qui se retourna rapidement vers Sasuke. Ce dernier se frottait un œil après l'autre à l'aide d'une main, enlevant un surplus d'eau.

- Sas'ke…

L'appelé sourit faiblement. Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux corbeaux, ce qui eut pour effet de lui fermer les yeux. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son verre et parla.

- Mon père m'a emmené voir une psy ce matin.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Apparemment, il voulait que j'ai une discussion avec elle à propos de mes « pulsions passagères ».

Il rigola. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ce rire sans joie.

- Madame m'a donc parlé. Elle m'a expliqué que je me prétendais homosexuel à cause de mon père. Vu qu'il est homophobe et que je n'entretiens pas de bonnes relations avec lui, ça serait un « moyen inconscient » que j'aurais trouvé pour le faire réagir, mais aussi pour attirer son attention sur moi, alors qui n'en prête qu'à mon frère. Elle m'a dit que ce choix n'était pas le meilleur pour régler mes problèmes avec mon paternel et qu'on pourrait en discuter ensemble.

Il marqua une pause. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de reprendre de l'assurance, puis reprit.

- Quand mon père est revenu, elle lui a expliqué que c'était un fait courant et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, qu'au bout d'un mois, je n'aurais plus ce « genre de pensées néfastes pour moi ». Et ensuite… Elle lui a dit qu'il allait devoir faire une part d'effort également. Elle lui a alors expliqué que si j'ai choisi quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi, « un mineur », c'était pour me sentir supérieur, pouvant avoir le contrôle et autres…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant d'intervenir, attendant qu'il ait entièrement fini son récit. Il alla tout de même poser une main sur la sienne, l'encourageant. Il sourit faiblement en sentant les doigts de Sasuke s'entremêler aux siens. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et finit dans un murmure.

- Je me suis levé et posté devant elle. J'ai parlé, pour la première fois, en lui disant que j'étais parfois celui qui était pris. Mon père a toussé dans mon dos et elle a rougi en essayant de dire quelque chose. Puis, je suis parti.  
- Tu es directement venu ici ?  
- Hm.  
- Ta mère est au courant ?

N'ayant pas réponse, Naruto sortit son portable de sa poche.

- Tu la préviens ?  
- Tu pourrais le faire ?

Naruto acquiesça. Il se leva, embrasse son front avant de faire quelques pas en directement de la cuisine.

- Bonsoir Mikoto… A-Attendez, respirez un grand coup. Voilà, ça va mieux ? Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il est bien ici...

Il écouta sagement la mère de Sasuke, regardant en même temps le contenu de ses placards.

- Oui, il m'a dit. Oui… Hm. Je sais… Hm, je comprends. Vous n'y êtes pour rien vous savez… Oui.

Entendant un bip, Naruto regarda rapidement l'écran de son portable.

- Mikoto ? Vous pouvez patienter deux minutes, j'ai un double appel… Merci.

Appuyant sur une touche, il répondit à son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Ouais ? Ah, Itachi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Sasuke s'était installé dans le canapé, dos contre un accoudoir, et jouait avec son bracelet.

- Oui, je sais. Il est là. Ta mère est au courant, oui. J'étais avec elle au téléphone. Je l'ai mise en attente pour te répondre. Oui, on te rappelle…

Naruto revint donc à son premier appel. Mais avant de pouvoir s'annoncer, il perçut des éclats de voix au téléphone.

- Mikoto… Vous êtes là ? Tout va bien ?… Oui, je suis là. Hein ? Attendez, vous êtes sûre ? Mais enfin… Non, bien sûr que non ça ne dérange pas mais… Oui, d'accord. J'attendrais votre appel. A bientôt.

Naruto retourna dans le salon et s'assit au bord du canapé. Sasuke quitta son bracelet pour regarder son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Il haussa les épaules et ajouta un « pas faim ».

- Sas'ke…

Mais ce dernier repartait déjà sur son bracelet, ne voulant pas affronter le regard azur de Naruto.

- Itachi aimerait que tu le rappelles. Et ta mère… Et ben… Elle ne veut pas que tu rentres chez toi.

Aussitôt, Sasuke releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains crispées et légèrement tremblantes. Naruto sourit doucement et vint s'allonger sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. Elle t'aime énormément, tout comme Itachi. Elle était paniquée au téléphone quand elle a décroché.

Il lui embrassa la joue et le cou à plusieurs reprises.

- Si elle ne veut pas que tu rentres, c'est pour te protéger de ton père. Elle ne se doutait de rien ce matin et m'a dit que si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Doucement, Naruto le sentit se détendre.

- Elle m'a demandé de te loger pour quelques temps. Elle appellera demain afin de passer nous voir et déposer une partie de tes affaires.

Des bras puissants entourèrent la taille de Naruto et une tête brune partit se cacher dans son cou. Naruto caressait doucement sa nuque, lui déposant toujours des baisers où il pouvait.

- Elle souhaite que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que ton père se fasse une raison et te laisse tranquille, au moins avec ça.

Voulant obtenir quelques mots de sa part, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Ça ira ? Tu sauras me supporter au moins ?  
- Hm.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir sourire.

- Parce que bon ! C'est vrai que c'est dur à gérer un mineur de 17 ans, plus près des 18 quand même, pour un jeune homme de 19 ans, pas vrai ?  
- Idiot.

Sasuke recula la tête et colla son front à celui de Naruto. Ce dernier frotta son nez contre l'autre dans un bisou esquimau. Il pouvait voir les yeux toujours brillants de son amant mais il ne s'en inquiétait plus. Les traits de son visage étaient nettement moins tirés, plus détendus, et il y avait à nouveau cette lueur dans son regard, ce sourire au coin qui le représentait tant.

- Ca me va très bien.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur la taille de son blond, amenant au plus près son corps contre le sien. Parmi les baisers échangés, un « merci » fut murmuré.


End file.
